lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TrojanFromTheFuture/descriptions
Just to be quicker, look at these descriptions. if you can't see them, highlight them. ''Help Finn the Human on his mission to find the Enchidrion and prove to Princess Bubblegum that he's a hero! Battle foes as you travel through the Forest of Mount Cragdor, the Dark Magician's Brain World and more in this exclusive Adventure Time game level. Build Finn and use one of his many special swords to cut vines, grapple, and even deflect lasers! When he's stuck and in need of a lift, add the rebuildable Jake mobile and Ancient War Elephant into the game. Rebuild the Jake mobile into Snail Dude Jake and Hover Jake, and the Ancient War Elephant into the Cosmic Squid and Psychic Submarine to blast your way through enemies and tackle trickier puzzles. Unlock the Adventure Time Adventure World and challenge friends in the Pillow World Battle Arena. '' ''Secret agent Ethan Hunt is being framed for the theft of highly classified materials from IMF and needs your help to find the true villain! Infiltrate your way through the American Embassy, CIA Headquarters and more in this thrilling game level. Build Ethan and use his Camera Spectacles for the perfect disguise, and wear the Magno Gloves to sneak your way up walls. When you need a quick escape, hop onto the IMF Scrambler or IMF Sport Car, and then rebuild the vehicles into the Shock Cycle and IMF Covert Jet, and the IMF Tank and The IMF-Splorer to access a host of new super-spy abilities. Unlock the exclusive Mission: Impossible Adventure World and Battle Arena. '' ''What the jug?! Lumpy Space Princess and Jake the Dog are ready to embark on an adventure in LEGO Dimensions! Get ready for fun in the Adventure Time Adventure World and Battle Arena with extra-awesome abilities like Slurp Access, Grapple Swing and Shape Shift. When you need to take off in a hurry, jump into Lumpy Car or have BMO give you a lift. Then rebuild Lumpy Car into Lumpy Truck and Lumpy Land Whale, and BMO into DOGMO and SNAKEMO. '' ''Bring the Wizarding World to life in LEGO Dimensions with Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort. Build and place the iconic duo on the LEGO Toy Pad and launch them into the multiverse. Unlock the Harry Potter Adventure World and bring the fight between good and evil into the Battle Arena. Use Harry to cast magical spells such as Leviosa, Stupify, and Expelliarmus to solve puzzles and fight off Death Eaters, or play as Lord Voldemort for access to Dark Arts spells. When travelling across the Adventure World, jump onto the Hogwarts Express or Enchanted Car, and then rebuild the vehicles into the Steam Warrior and Soaring Steam Plane, and the Shark Sub and Monstrous Mouth for special attacks and super weapons. '' ''Smash your way through the LEGO multiverse with the classic action hero, B.A. Baracus. Add the A-Team's Mohawk-sporting mechanical genius to the mash-up adventure of your favorite characters! Build and place him on the LEGO Toy Pad to send him into the game with his Super Strength and Fix-It abilities, or activate his special A-Team Master Build and Laser Redirect skills for those harder-to-solve puzzles. Unlock the Adventure World and Battle Arena and use B.A.'s Van to quickly get him where he's needed most, then rebuild it into the Fool Smasher and, if B.A. can overcome his fear of flying, rebuild the vehicle again into The Pain Plane for upgraded powers in the game! '' Category:Blog posts